alternate red x filles
by darkness-consumes-me
Summary: this is an alternate red x files, written and dedicated to my Anonymous reviewer rose. flames are welcome.
1. Default Chapter

I was asked to write an alternate ending for my story and I am gonna do it. Okay. So this won't be really confusing with my story "the red x files" I decided to make it, it's own story. The first three chapters (I will include) are actually from the red x files, but the rest aren't. This story is gonna be star/red x coupling. I will accept flames. This story has nothing to do with any other story I will write okay. If you don't like it then don't read it.

My thoughts on the ideas:

Starfire thinks she loves robin, but when robin rescues her, she realizes that he only reminds her of Red X...just a thought... mmm okay, but I like the others better

The teen titans have no luck whatsoever at finding starfire, b/c red x rocks...lol. anyhoo, starfire almost gives up hope and starts to bond with red x...learning more and more about him and his past, causing her to fall in love with him. yay! (lol, i laugh a lot) mmm I'll put this in, but not as the main idea

Starfire ALMOST finds a way to escape and somehow becomes hurt/in danger...and RED X saves her. NOT ROBIN. but robin does show up and gets all mad at himself for not saving her. this is one my fav, and I can really write to this one.

LARRY COMES!...ok. just a thought. lol. Very funny. Mmmm. Maybe a red x that's like Larry from another dimension. When I post the story tell me.

Red X continues to imprison starfire and learns more and more about her life. He realizes what things robin has done to her and how much he hurts her. He becomes angry, BLAH BLAH and asks her why she continues to be his 'friend'. she tells him that she loves him and he loves her too (just so Red X stops trying to win her over; she doesn't know if Robin loves her or not) he tells her: "If he loves you, then why hasn't he saved you? This shouldn't be THAT hard for him. he found slade many times, and slade was MUCH harder than finding you. Don't you think he might have cared about slade more than he cares about you now?" Starfire thinks that this is true and cries uncontrollably. Red X feels horrible (even HE has a heart) about making her cry, and comforts her. THEY BOND FOR A WHILE, BLAH BLAH. robin rescues her...starfire realizes that she doesn't love him, BUT LOVES RED X, YEAH!  mmm. This may go in to.

Hmm. So many ideas. Ohh. I got it!

Okay tell me what you think/want/don't want.

I think this is the winnerStarfire ALMOST finds a way to escape and somehow becomes hurt/in danger...and RED X saves her. NOT ROBIN. but robin does show up and gets all mad at himself for not saving her.

So here's what I'll do. I'll do chapter 4 as it started, but change the end. I wanted to do my series like Starfire going for red x but didn't know how people would reacted to that idea. I'm a Starfire/robin shipper, but I like Starfire going with red x, or speedy, or an oc.


	2. one

Chapter one

"Boohah" screamed Cyborg as him and Beastboy did a victory dance.

They had just got done beating some robber. "We are victorious" stated Starfire as she sat down on the couch. "Yeah" said raven in her monotone voice, as she used her powers to bring a book to her and then she sat down on the chair. "Great job team" said Robin as he sat down next to Starfire. "Let's celebrate with a MOVIE-THON" screamed Beastboy as he sat on the floor next to Raven. Cyborg made the popcorn then popped in Scream 2. He sat across for Raven and Beastboy.

-2 ½ hours later-

Raven and Beastboy had left the room. Raven cause she was bored, and Beastboy cause he wanted to spend time with Raven. Starfire was asleep on Robin's shoulder and Robin had his arm hung around her shoulder. Cyborg was laughing at the scene and Robin blushed "Ahh, how cute!" Cyborg said teasingly. "Shut-up your just mad cause Bumb.."Robin was interrupted by the sounds of two people screaming. "It's Rae and BB it sounds like they're in trouble" Cyborg said as Starfire was being woken up by Robin. "Our friends are in trouble?" she asked Robin. He shook his head. "Lets go" Robin said and they left.

-Upstairs-

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire enter Raven's room to see raven and Beastboy knocked unconscious with a "X" tying them together. "Red X" said Robin angrily. Then out of the shadows a figure appears "Good job kid, but can you stop me?" the shadow said mockingly reveling it to be Red x. Then Red x throw some X's, but the three titans dodged them. Robin then started to attack red x, but red x was faster, and then he throw some X's that tied up Robin in the wrists and ankles. He was down. Cyborg then shot his ray gun at Red X, but yet again Red X was to fast, and he jumped up onto Cyborg's back and shut him down. "Man not again" he said as he fell to the ground. 'I beat the four titans, now to retrieve my prize.' Red x thought as he turned to Starfire, who was trying to untie Raven and Beastboy. "You know we have to get to know each other more, since we just keep meeting each other like this." He said to Starfire, as he moved closer to her. Starfire turned around and started throwing tons of Starbolts at Red X. He just evaded them, but she wasn't as lucky when Red x throw an X at her. She was intently tied up. He walked behind her avoiding her eyelashers, and picked her up. "Such a pretty girl, you'll make an excellent accessory for me" he whispered in her ear. Meanwhile Robin was trying to get loose, but when he finally did it was too late, because Red x and Starfire had already disappeared. "Starfire!" Robin screamed


	3. two

Robin has just got done screaming Starfire's name, and he falls to his knees and bangs the floor with his fists. "Dammit!!" he shouted "I could have protected her!!" And then at a rare moment (when I say rare I mean reallllllly rare moment) he had tears (yes tears) pouring down his eyes through his mask. (Ahhhhh) he then thought about the other titans, and goes to help them. First he turns Cyborg back on. "Thanks pal uhhh were Starfire?" Cyborg asked him. Robin put his head down "She's gone" he told Cyborg sadly. Cyborg mentally scolds himself "Sorry man we'll get her back I promise" he puts his arm on Robin's shoulder "but right now we need to help BB and Rae" "fine" Robin said trying not to cry (ahhhh he's sad)

-Red X's hide out –

Starfire went unconscious when she was kidnapped because red x had used some knock out gas on her. She's waking up a little drowsy. (Tired can't spell) she has chains on her ankles and wrists only allowing her to move about two feet in any direction. On her neck she notices a necklace with a black gem on it. She touches the gem and is intestinally shocked. She yelps out in pain. Then out of what seems like nowhere she hears "It will tend to do that. So don't try to take it off" then red x appears from nowhere. Starfire just stared at him. "What do you want?" she asked him innocently. "You. I've wanted to get you in my grasp since the first time I saw you" he answered nonchalantly. "Why? Have I done something wrong. If I have I am truly sorry" Red x just chuckled "the only thing you did wrong, was not coming in my life sooner" he stepped closer and lifted her chin with his index finger. "I've grown very fond of you, and want whatever you to have whatever you want" Then Starfire whispered "I wish to go home" Red X shook his head no "Sorry cutie, but that's one thing that ain't happening. I've waited to long for you to be in my grasp, to let you leave now" Starfire narrowed her eyes wanting to shot lasers out of her eyes, but couldn't. "Jewel of Toujours Commande.(French for ever more control)Prevents you from using your powers. I've learned from my mistake. The shock means that you can't take it of only someone else. If you try to, then you'll get shocked. Well, unfortunately I have some business to attend to so we can't chat until tomorrow. So I hope you enjoy your stay" Then, he did the thing robin could never in his life get then courage to do to Starfire. Kiss her. Starfire was in shook. '...He...kissed...me...robin...never...did ...that' was going through her mind. Red X noticed her shock, and smirked. He did something that his nemesis could never in his life do. Red X parted from her lips. "Good night" and then he pressed the x on his belt and disappeared. Starfire was still in shock and the only thing going through her mind was 'Help me' Then Starfire slowly fell asleep. She kept muttering Robin's name, and asking him to help her.


	4. three

Chapter three

Red X is in the middle of robbing a jewelry store. He's just throwing the jewels and necklaces he doesn't want. He's looking for a certain one-of-a-kind jewel called Le Bijou de l'amour, (means the jewel of love in French. I'm trying to put some francais in my stories, after all French is the language of love. Okay, honestly I went to to get the jewel of ever more control and the jewel of love translated cuz Madame Klein hasn't taught us this kind of stuff) so that he can give it to Starfire to proclaim his undying love to her. "Shoot! Where it? It's supposed to be in this Jewelry store!" Red x said out loud "Whatever you're looking for, you ain't gonna get." A voice by the entrance way. It was Cyborg, and all the other titans, but Starfire (Duh!) and Robin. "Where's Robin? Too chicken to try and stop me. Not that he could. He's already proven that. In fact I doubt that any of you kiddies could defeat a mastermind like me." Red X said tauntingly. That tripped Cyborg's last circuit. (Not literally) "You're going down!" He screamed at Red x "Titans GO" Red X throw three X's at the titans, they all dodged them going in different directions. First Beastboy turned into an ape, and charged at X. "Too slow" Red x said as he throw an X at Beastboy, who got thrown against the wall. "Your gonna pay for hurting my friend" (wow. I tend to surprise myself at times) "Azerath Metreon Zinthos" she chanted (can't spell her spell right) Red x was fast, and grabbed a broken piece of mirror, to shield himself. The spell bounced off the mirror, causing it to get thrown back at raven. She was knocked out. Then Red X got hit in the back with Cyborg's sonic cannon, causing him fumble and drop the mirror. Cyborg then grabbed X by the collar and lifted him up. "You let Starfire go, now. Or I'll be forced to hurt you really badly" Cyborg gritted through his teeth. "No. She belongs to me now, and there's nothing you can do to change that" Red X said, as he kicked Cyborg back. He walked up to him and shut him down. "NOT AGAIN!" Cyborg stated angrily. Red X walked back to the counter, and began searching for the jewel again. "Here it is." He said aloud as he picked up a pinkish heart shaped jewel that was on a 24kt gold chain. "Perfect she'll love it" Red x said "Well, let's see. What should I do about the titans? I know" Red X then grabbed a sphere out of his pocket, and throw it in the air. Then he disappeared. Slowly this powdery substance came out of it. At that moment Robin ran in, (Late, might I add) and saw the substance. "Stun powder!!" Robin yelled, and used his cape to cover his nose and mouth, so he can help the other titans.

-Red X's Lair-

Starfire has her head down as she is leaning against the wall in the room red x had her in. Her eyes are tear-stained from all the crying she has done. "What's the matter cutie?" Red X asked her. "Just leave me alone" she said quietly. Red X walked closer to her. Then he lifted her chin, and said "Now is that any way to treat me after all the trouble I went through to get this for you?" He took the necklace out of his pocket, and held it out in front of her face. Starfire's eyes got wide. 'It's beautiful.' She thought but then she mentally hit herself. 'It is stolen...but so pretty...but it's not mine.... Robin never got me anything' she was having a mental battle with herself. Red X could see this, so he put the necklace on her. "Well? Do you like it?" he asked her mischievously. "It is wondrous, but it was stolen" she answered eyeing him "Your point? I got it for you, you should appreciate it a little more." Then he touched the gem. "I can see the only thing Robin ever gave you was a couple doors slammed in your face, and that bruise on your arm" Starfire said nothing, knowing he was somewhat right. "Robin is my friend." she said barely above a whisper. "Some friend he is. Well why don't you sleep on it tonight, and we'll talk more in the morning." He then kissed her, but this time she didn't seem to object. Red X was half surprised, but was mostly happy. "I knew you would love Me." then he gave her another kiss. She just sat there in shock. ' He doesn't love me. Robin doesn't care.' She couldn't get that off her mind.


	5. four

"Dude what took so long!!!!" screamed Beastboy once they got out of the jewelry store. "He totally whooped our butts." Beastboy then kissed his. (ewww. He did that in Wavelength too.) "Man! Robin! Hate to say this but he is right." Chipped in Cyborg "WHERE WERE YOU?" he then yelled. Raven used a bubble on each of their heads to shut them up. "HEY" yelled Beastboy and Cyborg, but you really couldn't hear them. Hence the bubbles. "Robin what happened? Where were you?" robin sighed. "I was out looking for where red x might have brought Starfire" "did you have any luck?" in the background Beastboy and Cyborg are trying to remove the bubbles "darn stupid fricken moth…" Beastboy was muttering.(I could say what he was saying but this isn't rated r. there is like 10 other things he would say. back to robin and raven) "no it led to a dead end." Robin said while hanging his head. Raven, not being one for comforting others, tried her hardest to convince Robin that it isn't his fault. "Robin look, red x kidnapped her, but that isn't your fault, he's just a psycho (people call me that too) and he's stupid, cuz he forgot one little thing" "what's that?" robin asked. "That I can read minds (no shit sherlock. What took you so long. I don't know either.) The next time we see him I'll just read his mind and we'll find Starfire easy" "but… What if he blocks out his mind or something?" "Don't worry he won't know. I doubt he's that smart" "but I knew that you were in my mind before. And I was stupid enough to make the suit" "robin. Stop shooting yourself down! So you made the suit. Who cares??!! It's like what starfire told you. ' Your no longer the one in the suit' so stop pitying yourself!!!" raven practically yelled at him. She then decided to leave cuz she didn't want to say nothing else in fear that it would hurt robin.

Red X's hide out

Starfire is just sitting there pondering. 'I need to find a way out of here.' Then it hits her like a ton of bricks. She lifted her hand and rummaged through her hair. Then she pulled a bobby pin out of it.(OK I know she probably doesn't wear them, but just bear with me) she then jammed it in the key hole on the chains on her wrists. _Click_. She heard. She then did it on the chains on her ankles. _Click._ 'Finally I am free.' Then she stopped. 'My powers. I can not fly out.' She pounded her fists on the wall. (A thing she probably got from robin) she then thinks. ' I must be strong.' Trying to prevent tears coming out from her eyes. She then got up and walked to the door of the room she was in. to her surprise and liking, it was unlocked. She decided that if she was to escape she better do it now. 'I will escape without my powers' so she walks down the twisting and turning halls till she spots some stairs. Then she goes down them, but they lead to a dead end. So she walks back up them. She finds another, but they lead to a dead end too. She then finds three more, but they all lead to dead ends. She collapses on the floor and starts to cry. 'mu…st… st..ay…stwahhhhhh' After about a minute she gets back up and tries to find an exit again. She turns down a hallway and spots a door. She walks to it and opens it. A bright light, (being the sun) causes her to shield her eyes. ' I am free' she ran outside. She smelled the air. Then she started to walk.

-Ten minutes later-

' I am lost.' Starfire indeed was lost. She started to sniffle. She then collapsed on then ground as tears streamed down her eyes. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice three thugs surround her. "Look boss. It's a pretty girl all alone at night" said the chubbiest of the three. "Yeah boss." Said one that was very small and skinny. Starfire then looked up and saw the men. She started to back away for the two men in front of her, not knowing that there was a third behind her. She banged right into him, and looked up. "Well boys you know what we do to pretty girls who are lost." "You let them go?" said Starfire who was scared half out of her mind. " You wish sweetie." Said the boss. "Grab her boys." He said. Then the two other guys grabbed her by both arms. The fat one tied up her wrists, while the skinny one tied a piece of cloth around her mouth, so she wouldn't scream. Then the boss smirked. "We should have fun with her tonight. Maybe if she's lucky we won't kill her for a few days" then the boss got hit with a red x, directly in the jaw, causing blood to ooze out. "Let her go and I won't have to hurt you anymore." Said red x as he revealed himself. "Hey! He hurt boss." Said jack (the fat one. I'm giving them names) "he'll pay" said Tim the small skinny one. They then dropped Starfire, and ran to attack red x. "please, kiddies. You really think you can defeat me?" red x said tauntingly. He then throws two X's that tied the two up easily. Red x then turns to see Corey (the boss) holding a knife to Starfire's throat. This infuriates red x. he then starts to grab two X's, but Corey lifts the knife from her throat and slashes her arm. Blood oozes from Starfire's arm, and she starts to cry. Red x sees this and drops his X's. "if you don't want the same thing to happen to her throat, you won't move" Cory says. "Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything if you just let her go safely" red x pleads. Starfire's eyes get big. 'He'll do anything to make sure I'm okay?' Starfire thinks to herself. "Anything?" Corey asks. Red x shakes his head yes. "Hmmm. How about $200,000 in cash." "All right red x says "but you need to give her to me first" Red x responds. "Okay. Here she is." Corey says as he passes Starfire into red x's arms. Red x makes sure Starfire is safely in his arms, then shoots a x out of his palms. "Stupid." Red x taunts, as Corey is knocked unconscious. He then unties the bonds that are tying Starfire's wrists, and undoes the cloth around her mouth. Starfire looks at him shocked and asks, " why did you save me?" "Like I said before I've liked you ever since I first looked at you." Starfire then hugs him muttering thank-you. Red x hugs her back, but then feels her body go limp. He pulls her away and sees that she fainted from blood lost. He rips off a piece of his cape and ties it around her arm. He then lifts her bridal style, and presses the button on his belt.


End file.
